Summer Skin
by journaliar
Summary: “Stop it.” Carly yawns and for a second Sam just looks at her, all false innocence and angelic confusion...CarlyxSam CAM one shot that is just ridiculously long.


A/N: This is just a super long one shot.

* * *

Summer Skin

* * *

The weatherman had predicted lots of sunshine and heat for the end of the week, which is one of the main reasons why Spencer had insisted on going down to the beach this weekend but this early in the morning, when the sky is still more gray than blue and the stars are just starting to melt away, the air is still crisp and chilly.

"What in the…!" Spencer's cry is muffled as it permeates through the steel and glass of the station wagon Spencer borrowed from Mrs. Benson but the confusion and frustration is just as tangible as the way the car shakes as he tries for the 5th unsuccessful time to close the trunk. "Stupid tent!"

Everything inside the car jostles but Carly ignores it, instead choosing to watch Sam beside her in the back row seats of the station wagon, pouring heavy warm breaths over the glass to write dirty phrases backwards on the window with the tip of her finger. And Carly knows that its not just tradition but necessity to reprimand Sam but its outrageously early and honestly it takes a lot of energy to wrangle a delinquent Sam.

Besides Carly isn't, like, one hundred percent sure that the phrases are dirty and she could give Sam the benefit of the doubt she's always asking for but then she makes out Sam smudging the word 'Skunkbag' in reverse and Carly kicks Sam in the shin with a sigh.

"Does your brother need help?" Shannon Mitchell, Freddie's former not so secret admirer and his new girlfriend, asks, turning to look at Carly as the car bounces again.

"No, he'll be fine." Freddie soothes from the row of seats in front of Carly and Sam.

"Are you sure?" Shannon asks and all Carly nods.

"Yeah, he'll either get it or, ya know, get tired and take a nap."

"Yup." Sam adds, writing on the window again.

"Stop it." Carly yawns and for a second Sam just looks at her, all false innocence and angelic confusion with the hood of her zip up sweatshirt on her head and blond curls spilling out but Carly isn't fooled by her big blue eyes and when she looks pointedly at the window Sam rolls her eyes.

"Whatever happened to The First Commandment or whatever?" Sam asks as she shifts in her seat, tipping her head into the cold glass and the hood of her sweatshirt probably smears some of the unlady like idioms away.

"You mean the first amendment." Freddie corrects and Sam pulls a face at him

Carly sighs, "And Freedom of Speech wasn't created so you can write dirty words on car windows."

"Says you." is Sam's response, one eyebrow lifting a little more than the other in an expression that Carly knows means Sam doesn't want to argue but she will and as another yawn wells up in Carly's chest she drops it because she's too tired to try and argue the aspects of the constitution with Sam of all people.

"Shut up, Sam." Carly says, voice jumping a little as Spencer attempts to slam the trunk closed again and Sam smiles a little not from Carly's words but from the fact the she is running her hand down the worn sleeve of Sam's sweater to lace their fingers together, one by one.

"You know your lucky you're so pretty because you are very bossy." Sam informs helpfully and Carly frowns a little, letting Sam pull her closer by the hand, until Sam can hold Carly's slim hand with her perfect nails, in her lap.

"I'm not bossy." Carly argues, rubbing the pad of the thumb over the back of Sam's hand. "I just enjoy it when things are done my way."

"Yeah, no, that's not bossy at all."

Outside the trunk slams one more time and Spencer yells, "Victory!" before jogging around the car to the driver seat. "Sasha, open the door." He yells bending at the waist to scream through the window and his new girlfriend slash awesome Pak Rat player leans over to unlock the door.

There's a weird moment when Spencer keeps trying to open the door right before Sasha can unlock it and it goes on an uncomfortable amount of time before there's success and Spencer slides into the seat, leaning over to share a kiss with Sasha that makes Carly wince and Sam groan.

"Alright! Road trip!" Spencer punches his arm in the air for affect and everyone lets out a half hearted 'Yay!'

"Wait!" Carly and Sam both jump when Mrs. Benson practically hurls herself at the window and honestly, its like something out of a horror film.

"Aahh!" Everyone in the car screams.

"Mom! What're you doing ?!" Freddie cries, his voice cracking while her glances furiously between his mom and his girlfriend.

"Freddie! You forgot your nose plugs!" She screams and Carly clutches at Sam while Mrs. Benson slams her palm against the window, holding up the neon orange nose plugs.

"Spencer, go!" Sam cries and like that they're tearing out of the parking lot with an absurdly fast Mrs. Benson giving chase until they loose her around a corner.

"How about another public domain road trip song?!" Spencer yells and Sam groans low, like a tiger about to attack.

* * *

The sun is up now, big and round in the sky and Carly can feel the heat its emanating through the window, where the soles of her bare feet are pressed to the glass while she stretches out in the backseat, her head resting in Sam's lap.

"That feels amazing." Carly whispers as Sam's fingers move through her hair, low cut nails skating over her scalp and yeah, Carly has the sneaking suspicion that Sam is twisting random braids in her hair but she'll be upset about it later because when Sam plays with her hair it does things to her. Warm, heavy things to the bottom of her insides.

Sam's eyes flick down to the girl in her lap, the look that usually means that Carly just said something that is making her think dirty, filthy thoughts and Carly just smiles sweetly up at her before sliding onto her side so she's facing Sam's stomach.

"If you sing another song I'll strangle you." Sam informs menacingly.

"And I'll help her." Sasha adds.

"Fine! Well how about a road trip game?" He suggests and there's a mixture of voices and arguing that Carly looses track of as she runs her fingernail over the shiny button of Sam's long shorts and she and Sam haven't had sex yet but Carly thinks about it a lot. Knows that they're dangerously close.

Everyone must come to some sort of agreement because they're playing I Spy now and Carly plucks at the bronze button keeping Sam's pants on, which has her full attention. Sam's fingers brush away hair that falls against Carly's cheek, her thumb tracing the shell of her ear, while she gives Carly a look that says be careful.

"Alright, I spy something…blue." Freddie's voice rumbles and Carly immediately thinks of Sam's eyes but seriously doubts that's what Freddie was spying and she's busy anyway, sneaking her fingers up under Sam's sweatshirt to lay her hand flat on the other girls smooth stomach.

The sky?" Carly hears Shannon throw out.

"Nope." Freddie says and Carly can hear the smile on his face and she's glad he really likes this girl with big eyes and an even bigger brain who is constantly gazing at him with dreamy fluttering eyes.

"A dork?" Sam shoots because Carly's pretty sure she can't help herself. It's like she has Freddie insulting Tourrets or something.

"No Sam." Freddie sighs and Carly feels Sam shrug, the hand in her hair pausing to accommodate the action before starting again. "I said something blue."

"A sad dork?" Sam tries but it lacks the venom it should because the words catch in her throat and her fingers leave the tangle of Carly's hair to cover the other girls hand on the outside of her sweatshirt. "Carls." she hisses and Carly just smirks before sitting up reluctantly.

"Freddie spies Spencer's socks." Carly says and Freddie gives her a confused smile.

"Hey, that's right." He says, "How did you guess."

"Look at those things?" Carly says gesturing and leaning over the back of Freddie and Shannon's seat and everyone looks down at Spencer's legs, frowning at the hairy knees that show between the bottom of his shorts and the top of his neon blue socks. "Who wouldn't spy those?"

* * *

"So how long have you and Sam been together?"

Carly looks up from the gossip magazine she's flipping through at the counter while she unbraids a random braid in her hair, inside the gas station while Spencer fills up the car and everyone else looks for food and at Spencer's current girlfriend as she emerges from the bathroom.

"I-uhm…" Carly stumbles, frowning and closing her magazine's glossy cover.

"I'm sorry. Is it supposed to be a secret? I didn't mean to blow your cover." Sasha immediately whispers, stepping closer and glancing around.

"Oh no." Carly laughs nervously. "Its not a secret. Just sorta new." another nervous laugh but Sasha smiles at her reassuringly.

"That's sweet." Sasha smiles taking a sip from her giant plastic cup of soda that appears out of nowhere. "How did you guys meet?"

And the question throws Carly for a second because anybody that knows her knows that Sam's always been with her, in fact she can't really remember a time before Sam.

"She's been my best friend since forever." Carly blurts because this girl has only known her half as long as she's known Spencer.

"Really?" Sasha says looking completely intrigued and she looks like she might say something more or ask more questions but Carly's already blushing so hot she's probably steaming so she changes the subject.

"So how're things going with you and my brother?" Carly asks and Sasha does that eyelash fluttering thing that girls sometimes do when they're completely in love and Carly smiles.

"Spencer's funny and fun, if just a little weird and just…amazing." Sasha sighs flushing a little. "I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear me go on and on about your brother like this."

"No, its good. It's been a long time since I've seen him this happy." Carly grins and then suddenly the squeak of sneakers on the floor manifests itself in Sam, interrupting Carly's conversation.

"Oh my God, Carly, you have to come see this." Sam says practically bursting with glee and Carly knows that it probably has something to do with food, especially with that glazed look in her blue eyes. "It's like the greatest thing on the planet earth."

"What is it?" Carly laughs and Sam's eyebrows dance upwards.

"It's a breakfast corndog!"

Carly chuckles. Yep, its food.

" It's a breakfast sausage deep fried in pancake batter!" Sam says slowly so Carly can get the full effect of the situation but when Carly just stares at her she frowns. "Pancake batter…deep fried, Carly!"

"Sam, its just a corndog." Carly laughs and Sam looks completely offended, taking a slow step back like Carly just grew a second head.

"Okay, I'm gonna ignore that comment and go get us some breakfast corndogs." She exhales, turning on her heel and disappearing down the aisle.

"She's cute but that girl has some serious issues." Sasha laughs and Carly nods.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"You're gonna get sick." Carly admonishes as Sam finishes her third breakfast corndog, the second one she'd eaten originally intended for Carly. "And gas station food has, like, no nutritional value."

"But what it lacks in nutritional value, it more than makes up for in all around deliciousness." Sam gushes. Her sweatshirt is gone now and she's wearing a white ribbed tank top that Carly can see her blue and green bikini top through, the strings tying at the back of her neck.

Suddenly the car swerves a little and when Carly looks up Spencer and Sasha are laughing hysterically.

"Man, your brother seems happy." Sam mutters and Carly nods watching him throw and arm over Sasha's shoulders.

"He does doesn't he." Carly smiles. "And so does Freddie."

"Meh." Sam shrugs lightly, dropping her head back against the seat.

"Sam," Carly sighs and Sam lifts her head.

"Fine, I've never seen our little Freddork happier than when he's discussing the finer points of Halogen bulbs with his nerdy girlfriend." Sam yawns, leaning over to rest her head on Carly's slim shoulder.

"Are you happy?" Carly wonders, whispering the words into Sam's soft hair and Sam lifts her chin to smile at Carly.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

Freddie and Shannon are asleep, slumped against one another in a pretty adorable way and Spencer and Sasha have switched position so he can sleep, snoring lightly, while Jamie drives which is fine because in the backseat Carly really wants to kiss Sam.

They've been driving for hours now and Carly has had to tolerate being in the backseat with Sam all morning and its been a lesson in restraint. Mostly because Sam isn't comfortable kissing in front of Spencer.

"Hey:" Carly whispers, her voice barely audible over the radio that got turned on after Sam attempted to climb over the seat and strangle Spencer after he sang one too many songs from the public domain.

"Hey." Sam smiles watching her shift closer a little bit. "Carly." She warns quietly when the other girl intentions become clear but Carly smiles reassuringly even as Sam's eyes dart to the front of the car.

"It's alright." Carly grins picking up Sam's zip up hoodie from the seat, unzipping it quickly and throwing it over both of their heads like a privacy curtain.

Sam lets out a breathless laugh and Carly's careful where she puts her hands on Sam's body because their bodies aren't covered and anyone could see her groping her girlfriend.

Their noses bump together in the dark and Sam's fingers find Carly's shirt, pulling her a little closer until their mouths meet.

Sam tastes faintly of breakfast corndogs when Carly twists her tongue into her mouth but its alright because she tastes mostly like Sam.

Sam kisses her slowly, lazily and Carly follows her lead, reaching under the sweatshirt to cup her face and kiss her back until they're both breathless and Sam's hands are straying into dangerous territory. Carly pulls back reluctantly, licking her lips and wishing they were either back home or to the beach already.

When Sam pulls the sweatshirt from their heads with a grin, reaching out to fuss with Carly's hair before sitting back in the seat and taking Carly's hand easily.

And when Carly looks up towards the front of the car, Sasha is smiling at her in the rear view mirror.

* * *

"This place is amazing." Shannon whispers and Carly is inclined to agree as they stand on the tree line that melts into grass which melts into sand then into water.

"Yeah, it is." Carly murmurs, shielding her eyes from the sun just as Spencer goes rushing by followed closely by Sasha.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" He screams right before Sasha gives him a fairly solid shove and he goes flying into the sand, head first.

"That chick is some kinda awesome." Sam says approvingly somewhere to Carly's side and Carly's inclined to agree with that too.

* * *

Carly watches Sam pull her shirt over her head and then start in on the damned bronze button on her shorts and then those are gone too and she's standing there in two articles of clothing held on by nothing more than string.

"C'mon, lets get in the water." Sam grins, dancing a little bit and Carly can't help but notice that surrounded by so much blue, the water, the sky, her bathing suit, Sam's eyes look amazing.

"Yeah, I'm just." Carly trails off fumbling with the buttons of her shirt and then Sam is there, nudging the other girls hands out of the way and easily unbuttoning the shirt with a smirk. Carly figures the smirk is for the way she's surreptitiously feeling her up. "Sam." Carly chokes and Sam gives her an innocent look even as her hands drop to the tie of Carly's shorts.

Carly takes a shaky breath while Sam, who seems to be having trouble breathing too, tugs at the string until it gives and she can push Carly's shorts down her hips a little.

"There ya go." Sam grins and Carly laughs a little, breathlessly.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Sam laughs taking a step back and gesturing widely at the water behind her. "Now lets go."

* * *

"You're so beautiful." Carly breathes, digging her toes into the squishy mud under water to stay anchored while she smoothes her hands over Sam's wet hair, the water making it so heavy that the curls have melted into tangled waves.

"You are." Sam says with a frown like its an insulted and Carly rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Sam's slim shoulders, leaning into her body to kiss her neck, tasting the salt of the water on her skin.

A few yards away Carly can hear Freddie and Shannon and Spencer and Sasha laughing and yelling and splashing but right now she's focused on the way Sam is touching her stomach with just her fingertips under the surface of the water and the way she's nuzzling Carly's wet hair.

"So I've been thinking." Sam says right against Carly's ear and she presses herself tighter against Carly, making them sway in the water.

"Yeah?" Carly mumbles even though she's kissing Sam's throat, over and over and at the moment she's not really interested in words so much as Sam's skin.

"Yup. So I think we should maybe run away together. Then we wouldn't have to be apart this summer." Sam says lowly just as a wave crashes into them and nearly knocks them off of their feet and Carly pulls back a little to smile at her.

"Where would we go?" Carly wonders, playing with the knot of string at the back of Sam's neck and the other girl is gazing at her with that look in her eye that makes Carly blush all the way down to her chest.

"I dunno. We could be nomads." Sam offers a little dreamily. "We could join the circus because, ya know, I'm double jointed and that has to be worth something on the carnival circuit."

Carly grins at her because how can she not when Sam plans poorly designed escape plans for them over the summer.

* * *

"I don't want you to go to your granddad's this summer." Sam's voice is soft and tired but Carly hears her clearly laying practically nose to nose with her on the colorful beach towel on the hot sand. "I'll miss you too much."

They're both exhausted after spending hours and hours in the water with everyone else and now they lay on the sand, sharing a beach towel while the sun beats down on them.

"I don't want to go either." Carly sighs, tracing the freckled bridge of Sam's nose with a fingertip and Carly likes the way Sam looks, sun kissed and freckled with her blonde hair drying in reckless curls. "My granddad's house smells like mothballs all the time."

"So, I'd rather be in a smelly old house instead of working at B.F. Wangs over the entire vacation." Sam sighs, reaching up to trail her fingers over Carly's forearm. "Which sucks but on the plus side, free food."

Carly scoots closer to Sam, hot skin pressed against hot skin, and it makes Carly's mind drop right into the gutter.

"What if we spend the entire summer apart and then things are different." Sam breathes with a frown, brushing Carly's dark hair away from her face.

"Different like how?" Carly swallows, searching Sam's bright eyes while she reaches up and uses her thumb to smooth the grimace line between Sam's eyebrows.

"I dunno. Just different." Sam sort of shrugs evadingly, gaze dropping to Carly's chest before looking away.

"Different like I'll be fat? Like you'll be fat" Carly smiles and Sam smirks while she strokes the flat of Carly's stomach and the other girl parts her lips slightly to breathe better.

"I mean, like you decide that you don't want to do this…with me." Sam sighs somewhat vaguely but Carly scoots even closer, brushing her nose over Sam's lightly.

"I would never ever not want to be able to do this…" She sighs kissing Sam soft and slow and Carly feels her drag in a shuddering breath.

Carly presses her fingertips to Sam's bottom lip thoughtfully, "Sam I've been thinking." She croaks when Sam skims a hand over Carly's breast subtly and the other girl licks her lips.

"About running away to the circus?" Sam questions scratching her short nails up the front of Carly's thigh lightly.

"No." Carly gulps, swallowing a moan. "I think we should have sex."

"What? We…what?!" Sam chokes, eyebrows launching upwards in shock and Carly sort of can't see how Sam's surprised by this.

"I want to have sex with you." Carly clarifies and Sam's mouth opens like she might say something but actual words don't pass her lips.

"Sam! Carly! Look a crab!" Spencer screams from somewhere over Carly's shoulder and Sam's eyes dart over to the vicinity, eyes widening.

"Oh my God! That crab is huge! Can we eat it!" She exclaims and Carly watches her scramble to her feet before closing her eyes and rolling onto her back so the sun beams down on her face.

"Great."

* * *

With Freddie's lack of upper body strength, Sam's aversion to hard work and Spencer's propensity to start inexplicable fires, it takes a while to get all of the tents set up. But after the tents are finally up and Spencer's fire starting abilities are put to good use in the form of a bonfire, things settle down for the night.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Sam whispers as Carly slides behind her atop the wooden lunch table she's sitting on, a few feet away from everyone else where they're huddled around the fire. "Its just that crab was so _huge_."

Carly laughs a little, pressing her lips to the back of Sam's head because its really hard to argue with Sam's logic sometimes.

"Well, did you think about what I said?" Carly wonders softly, wrapping her arms around Sam's smaller frame and Carly's always liked how they fit together. Like they were made for one another.

"Yeah," Sam shrugs, leaning back to look at Carly. "It's practically all I can think about. Its like I'm a 13 year old boy or something."

"Yeah?" Carly grins and Sam just shakes her head, glancing back towards the game of charades going on without them around the fire.

"You know that time in your room?" Sam questions softly and yeah, Carly definitely remembers that hot, sweaty, afternoon after school that got awesomely out of hand and only ended with an uncharacteristically restrained moment from Sam just as Carly was getting her hand inside of Sam's jeans.

"I remember." Carly exhales, shifting a little and Sam nods, touching Carly's slim hands we're they're laced around her shoulders.

"I really, really, _really_ wanted to but I didn't want it to be a mistake." Sam sort of laughs and Carly grins into her hair.

"Our first time won't be a mistake." Carly reassures and it's always nice when Sam is this honest and truthful about how she feels. "I know it wont."

Sam reaches back, hooking her elbows over Carly's knees and the other girl likes the way Sam sinks into her. "I'm gonna miss you so much." Sam admits and Carly's stomach flutters in response. She doesn't like thinking about it, about spending 3 months away from Sam, even if Spencer says that those 90 days will fly by.

"Can you promise that you'll stay away from that girl in your chemistry class because she's been trying to get in your pants since freshman year." Carly breathes and Sam's laugh is bright in the starry darkness.

"But she's so hot." Sam groans and the sound turns into another laugh when Carly pinches her side. "Ow! Joke. It's a joke."

"Not funny." Carly says, pinching again and Sam jerks away.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too." Carly exhales, pressing a kiss to Sam's neck.

* * *

Tents have notoriously thin walls.

And its not like Carly didn't know that before she kissed Sam but she'd underestimated how hard it would be to keep quiet because even though there's the crash of waves and the sound of wind against the tent, Carly's breathing sounds so loud even to her own ears and the slide of Sam's skin against the sleeping bag is deafening.

Tent's have notoriously thin walls but the fear of someone hearing them is not great enough to actually stop Carly from licking a line down Sam's throat.

"Are you okay?" Carly exhales softly, even as she presses a trembling hand against the inside of Sam's equally unsteady thigh and the other girl nods in the darkness.

Carly can hardly think, stretched out over Sam. Warm skin to warm skin.

And up to this point it hasn't been that scary because they've been this far before but when Cary circles her thumb against Sam's thigh she sees how hard the other girl swallows.

"I'm okay." Sam answers and Carly kisses her cold lips even as her fingers sink into wet, heat and then Sam is gasping and arching back into the sleeping bag and just…wow.

Carly doesn't know a lot about sex but she knows that breast are important and Sam will sort of cling to her shoulders when she runs the flat of her tongue over her nipple and if she curls her fingers inside of her and use her thumb a little bit, Sam will pretty much stop breathing in that good, non asphyxiation kind of way and its sort of heady having this much control over Sam, the most uncontrollable person she knows.

Carly doesn't know a lot about sex but she must be kinda good at it because after a few minutes Sam is arching and breathing hard and grasping at her shoulders even harder while everything inside her, around Carly's fingers tighten.

Everything freezes for a heartbeat before kick starting again and Carly's insanely proud of the way Sam is flushing all the way down her chest because of her but it doesn't last long because Sam is flipping them over and kissing her sloppily and when the other girl strokes between her legs, Carly knows this, like petty theft and general mayhem, this is something Sam's gonna be awesome at.

* * *

"What if you meet someone at your Granddad's? Some goody two shoes, girl next door that, like, sweeps you off of your feet.?"

Carly can barely hear the words over the rushing, throb, still pulsing through her body but she has the presence of mind to laugh, soft and low while Sam kisses her shoulder.

"That's not going to happen." Carly whispers, frowning a little at the residual bolts of pleasure that shoot through her when Sam readjusts her weight over her.

"How do you know?" Sam question's, hovering on her elbows over the other girl, blonde hair falling everywhere and in Carly's professional opinion, unfortunately covering her breasts.

"Because, I'm into bad girls." She says easily and Sam's smile is reluctant. "And because I'm in love with you."

"I love you too…" Sam murmurs, leaning down to kiss Carly quickly.

"And you're very good at sex." Carly adds and Sam grins brightly.

"You too. I think this is something we'll have to do on a regular basis."

* * *

"Does no one care that S'mores aren't recommended breakfast food?" Freddie asks, frowning at the gooey marshmallow oozing from between graham cracker and chocolate, in his hands.

"No, now shut up." Sam mumbles, licking chocolate from her lips and Carly watches the movement carefully, completely forgetting the delicious concoction in her hands for a moment.

"Finished!" Spencer declares around a mouthful of food and everyone watches him jump to his feet and wrestle out of his tee shirt. "I'll be in the water."

"Spencer! Wait, you're supposed to wait 45 minutes to get in the water after eating. You'll get a cramp!" Carly cries urgently and Spencer gives her that 'oh little sister' look that she knows never works out.

"Carly," He laughs, "That's just a myth. It's perfectly fine to go into the water immediately after eating." He says reassuringly and Carly frowns.

"Yeah, I think that's more of a set rule than a myth." Sasha says, peering up at him and he just shakes his head, reaching down to cuff his girlfriend's chin before taking off towards the water.

He only gets knee deep into the water before he screams, "Cramp!" and pitches head first into the water.

Everyone just sort of watches for a moment before Sasha stands, "I'll save him." She sighs, heading to the water.

* * *

Sam looks really good wet.

Its not like Carly hasn't noticed before but the recent first time sex must be messing with her head or hormones or something because she's watching Spencer pick her up and hurl her into an approaching wave with a grin from the shore and Sam surfaces laughing and glistening and…yeah. It's distracting.

"I think I'm finally gonna kiss Shannon." Carly looks over at Freddie where he sort of lounges on a body board beside her on the beach while Carly is stretched out on her towel, working on her tan.

"You guys haven't kissed yet?" Carly frowns in disbelief. "You guys have been going out for like, two months."

"I know but we've just been taking it slow." Freddie argues, scratching his dark hair.

Carly laugh, folding her arms under her chin, "That's not slow. That's like stagnate."

"Whatever, I'm waiting for the right moment." He breathes, lacing his hands behind his head.

"Freddie, Shannon likes you. I'm sure any moment will be the perfect one." Carly offers and Freddie twists to grin at her.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

Carly sort of thinks that everyone is having the same idea.

Spencer and Sasha disappeared a while ago and Freddie and Shannon are zipped up in their tent probably enjoying their very first make out session and Carly's always been one to seize opportunity which is why she and Sam are locked inside the Benson's station wagon in the parking lot a distance away from the camp ground, with a few less clothes and sticky with sweat.

"Doesn't it kind of weird you out that we're here doing this, you're brother is probably nailing his girlfriend against a tree or something?" Sam asks a little breathlessly, pushing her hair out of her face and peering up at Carly where she's straddling her waist.

"Sam, you sure do know how to ruin the mood." Carly sighs, even as she yanks Sam's tee shirt to the side, exposing the purpling mark her teeth left on the smooth pale skin of Sam's collar bone.

"It's a gift." Sam smiles and the way she's looking at Carly makes the other girl blush, hard, even as she winds Sam's legs around her waist and man, Sam's bendy in the best ways. "Just like my knack for good ideas."

"Such as?" Carly grins, leaning down to kiss the other girl while fingering the waist of her bikini bottoms.

"Uh, I don't know, like suggesting you take off your bathing suit top." Sam says proudly even as she reaches up to run her thumb along the underside of Carly's breast. "That was one my best ideas."

"Better than pork rib pie?" Carly asks, leaning down to nuzzle the side of her face and she can feel Sam smile.

"I wouldn't go that far." Sam says and her words catch a little as Carly fits their hips together tightly.

"It's only 3 months." Carly whispers, suddenly serious, even as she grinds into Sam a little, with a gasp.

"Still a long time." Sam argues weakly, tilting her head to let Carly properly paint a hickey on her neck.

"We'll talk about this later…." Carly exhales, lifting her head and tossing her hair. "I'm kinda busy."

* * *

Everyone knows its time to go when Freddie gets stung by a jelly fish and Spencer has to pee on his foot. It takes longer to break down the camp site than it did to put it up and Carly is sort of grateful for the extra times she gets to spend with everyone because its feels like too soon before they're all piled into the car and on their way home.

"Will you call me everyday?" Carly asks, tracing abstract patterns on the soft skin of Sam's wrist and Sam yawns, tipping her head heavily onto Carly's shoulder.

"I dunno. I think I'll be pretty busy with at B.F. Wang's and that hot girl from my chemistry class…" Sam starts and Carly elbows her hard.

"Sam."

"Every single day. I promise." Sam amends quickly.

"And try not to get into too much trouble." Carly adds and she can practically feel Sam's eye roll.

"Fine." Sam groans dramatically even though Carly's positive that that's one promise she can't help but break. "I'm gonna miss you and I'll have to hang out with those two." Sam complains gesturing at Freddie and Shannon in front of them who're sharing an adorable Eskimo kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Carly whispers genuinely and Sam just sighs, pathetically. "But three months isn't so long."

"Just 90 days." Sam croaks and yeah, that is a long time.

* * *

Even with bathroom breaks, the trip home is remarkably fast and Carly hates it because they're home now, standing in the lobby and Sam's mom is honking the horn in the parking lot.

"I'm gonna miss you." Sam admits and Carly knows that no matter what Sam says, the glisten in her eye is from tears.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Carly admits and then Sam is pulling her into a hug, hard and tight like she doesn't want to let go and Carly doesn't want her to.

"Call me tomorrow?" Sam breaths and Carly nods, ignoring the tears running down her face.

"Of course." Carly smiles sadly, the sound the Sam's mom honking filling the lobby again.

"That's my cue, I guess." Sam sighs, pulling out of Carly's grasp and she looks so, so sad. "I love you."

"I love you too." Carly says quickly because she does love Sam so, so much.

Sam kisses her hard, like she wants Carly to remember but there's no way she can forget and then Sam is gone and Carly is heading up to her apartment knowing the next three months are gonna be hell.


End file.
